Modern automobiles are equipped with wiper systems for removing accumulations of rain, snow, or unwanted debris from a surface of the vehicle, such as the windshield, by moving a wiper across the surface. These wiper systems operate in at least two modes: one which requires the driver to manually deactivate the wipers by moving a latching wiper lever to its OFF position and another in which the wiper system is automatically deactivated when its operation is no longer required. In the first mode, the driver actuates the latching wiper lever to activate and deactivate the wiper system. In the second mode, for example, the vehicle might be equipped with a sensor that activates the wiper system when it detects a predetermined condition, such as an accumulation of moisture on the surface, and deactivates the wiper system automatically when the sensor no longer detects the predetermined condition.
These wiper systems are configured to suspend the movement of the wipers or, in some instances, to continue the movement of the wipers until they reach the beginning of the next wipe cycle when the vehicle is turned off. In either case, unless the wipers are deactivated, they will resume their movement (e.g., return to a park position or continue their movement across the surface) when the vehicle is turned back on.
However, while the vehicle is turned off, conditions on the surface may change in a manner that makes it undesirable for the wipers to resume their movement when the vehicle is turned on. For example, moisture on the surface may evaporate causing the wipers to move across a dry surface when the wiper system resumes its operation, potentially scratching the surface or damaging the wipers. Further, in cold climates, ice may form on the surface during the time that the vehicle is turned off impeding the movement of the wipers when the vehicle is turned back on and potentially harming the wiper system.
One way to prevent undesirable wiper movement when a vehicle is turned on is to automatically deactivate the wipers at the time the vehicle is turned off. However, if the wipers are operating in the first mode, it is undesirable to automatically deactivate the wipers because the latching wiper lever will continue to indicate that they are activated. Rather, in this case, the user must manipulate the latching wiper lever to deactivate the wipers. On the other hand, if the wiper system is operating in the second mode, the wipers may be deactivated automatically because no additional user input is required. Therefore, in order to deactivate the wipers when the vehicle is turned off, it is necessary to determine the mode of operation of the wiper system and return the wipers to the park position and deactivate the wiper system only when they are operating in a mode that permits automatic deactivation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an apparatus for determining the mode of operation of a wiper system when the vehicle is turned off and deactivating the wiper system automatically, if the mode of operation permits automatic deactivation. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.